glowfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Ridin'
"Keep Ridin'" is the eighth episode of the third season of GLOW. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on August 9, 2019. Synopsis As Ruth grapples with major doubts about her path in life, Bash and Rhonda go on a spending spree, and Cherry and Carmen pick up a new side gig. Plot The cast is celebrating their 50th show at the Fan-Tan Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas with a cake with candles for the number 50. They blow out the candles and cheer. Carmen agrees to cut the cake, Stacey asking to make sure that she gets a rose. Melrose tries to help, saying that people don't realize that she's a big helper. Ruth sits and takes off her makeup, looking upset, as the party goes on around her. Everything seems to speed up behind her, while she's at normal speed, as "Cities in Dust" plays. With her makeup off, she has clearly been crying. She moisturizes her face to disguise this. By the time she is done, the party has come to an end. It is, in fact, many days that have come and gone - it's the 200th show. She says they should celebrate. Debbie tells her that she's late for a date with Tex. Carmen and Melrose say that they have dates too. "With your prostitute boyfriend?" wonders Carmen, and Melrose says that she pays him and controls the terms, so she's happy. They leave. Ruth sits and writes up a performance report for the GLOW show - December 4, 1986. Her report reads "Hi. Are you even reading these? I miss you." Downstairs, a hotel attendant tells her that she has a phone call, but he can transfer it if she wants. She says she'll take it there. It's her boyfriend, Russell. He tells her of a director, Menahem Golan, who directed The Apple, who was at K-DTV last week. He asked him if he needed a camera operator, and he said no, but then today he got a call that his second unit operator has shingles and he needs somebody for a movie he's directing in Sevilla. It's in Spain, for two months. She agrees that it's huge, and he says that they don't have to get into fights anymore about her working in Vegas and him staying at home. She suggests she come to Los Angeles for the weekend to celebrate. Only thing is, his flight leaves on Friday. He suggests maybe she could come to Spain for New Year's. She says she doesn't know, and he tells her not to do "this" on the phone. She says she's not doing anything. Sandy Devereaux St. Clair asks Bash and Rhonda how the house is coming. He says that they love the architect she recommended and they landed on "French chateau meets desert deco." She suggests that they set up an office for him at the hotel, seeing as he's producing two shows there now. He suggests that maybe he'll just buy the penthouse. She says that she likes how they spend money and thanks to their investment, they'll be able to finally give Rhapsody the facelift it deserves. She unveils a plaque reading "Bash Howard's Rhapsody." They both love it. She presents a couple of pictures, suggesting that they add a "Tribute to Old Hollywood" number to the show," based on the work of Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. They've never been able to afford the huge production value it would take before, but now she thinks she might. Bash doesn't like the idea, asking who wants a classic facelift. He doesn't know what that even means, that you still look old but better. He suggests instead bringing Rhapsody into the '80s. She asks what he had in mind. Outside, bicycles jump over a platform with a curtain reading "Bash Howard's Rhapsody." He says that it's Bash Howard's Rhaposdy featuring BMX Babes. Sandy looks slightly pained. Rhonda says that his brand is girls doing something you thought only a boy could do. He says that if he's going to pump more money into it, it has to have his stamp. Everybody in town has a showgirl show, but nobody has a BMX showgirl show. Sandy says that maybe there's a reason for that, that it's very exciting, but instead of the hoopla, they should just update the music. That way it's different, but they're still giving audiences what they love. Rhonda notes that people aren't actually coming anymore. Sandy agrees that the sales have been a "little soft.' Bash says that he had Rhonda take a look at the books. She says that the profits have been quite low for the past several months. Sandy replies that tickets are always slow at the end of the year, but Bash counters that if GLOW took that sort of nosedive, they'd be pulled. Rhonda lays it out that Rhapsody may not be right for them if they can't make those sorts of improvements. Sandy says that if they pull out, they'll have to shut down, putting 80 showgirls out of a job. He replies that he knows, so they should introduce them to the future. She calls Bash and Rhonda quite a team. Sheila talks Ruth, surprised that Russell got a job in Spain. She asks if things are better between and Ruth replies that they really aren't. Everyone is moving on with their lives, but she's just doing performance reports. Sheila suggests that they do a scene together. Ruth tells her that Miss Julie won't cheer her up right now. Sheila says that wasn't what she had in mind, showing her a script book of True West by Sam Shepard. She explains that Bobby asked her perform at a charity ball that he throws every winter. Admittedly, the first year the ball was to raise money for him to go to Hawaii, but now it goes to help local AIDS groups. There's a costume contest, and a stage there to perform things you can't perform on your own show. Ruth notes that True West features two men. Sheila says that she was supposed to perform it with Bobby, but he's rather stressed out about putting the party together. She likes the idea of two women doing it. Cherry talks with a hotel employee, Rita, about her rollercoaster of the previous night. She was down $1,200, then up $2,000. A casino employee approaches, asking him to come with her. She says she's staying right there, that she's got money to win back. Rita tells her she should go. Carmen asks if she's okay, and Cherry says she's sure they're taking her to the high rollers room. Carmen asks Rita if Cherry is in trouble, but she tells her she's not at liberty to say. Quietly, she tells her that she is in trouble, and she should go help her. Sandy meets with the man, Al, reminding him that Cherry is one of their performers. He says that's why they let "it" go on so long. She owes the casino $5,000. Cherry says she's going to pay it back. Sandy tells her to consider herself lucky, as the casino usually takes legal action after 30 days. Sandy asks Al to give her a little more time, as it is the holidays. Al says she has one week. Sandy reminds her that she works for a very wealthy man, but she says she doesn't want him or anyone else to know. She promises she'll figure it out. Sheila and Ruth rehearse True West. The scene seems to go well, but Ruth stops, saying she's not sure if the material, which mentions blondes chasing after the character, really applies to women. Sheila points out that men can be blondes. Ruth considers this and they resume the reading. As it continues, Ruth notices that Sheila has her script book closed. She asks if she's off-book, and Sheila replies that she has a good memory. She says that she loves all the stuff that Ruth is doing with the Austin character, the self-doubt. Ruth admits that she wasn't acting yet. Sheila suggests they try out some blocking. Ruth meets Debbie in the hallway, who asks her she wants to come to see a man about a horse. Ruth tells her not to make fun of her play, and she says that wasn't what she was talking about. She has a 3 o'clock appointment with an American quarter horse named Viceroy. If they hit it off, he'll move there from North Dakota, where he's currently living in semi-retirement. It's a gift from Tex for their six-month anniversary. Ruth tells her that she has to work on her lines for the play. Debbie says she'll run them with her, urging her to come with her, as she's late. She pouts and Ruth agrees. At the ranch, Debbie rides Viceroy. She tells Ruth to just talk to her so that she stops thinking about falling off the horse and breaking her neck. Ruth tells her that she thinks Sheila might be a good actor, better than her. Debbie tells her that it's not a competition, it's a scene for a charity ball. Ruth replies that Sheila has all the right instincts when it comes to navigating a scene. She was on a black diamond, while Ruth was on the bunny slopes. Debbie tells her that she needs to stop comparing herself to other people, and Ruth replies that it's hard when you're sharing a room with a young Shirley MacLaine. She says that the ball might not happen anyway, as Bobby is supposedly a disaster with money. It's probably for the best, as nobody will hear her do a terrible western drawl. Debbie reminds her that she's supposed to be helping her. The ranch-hand suggests that Debbie give the horse a little kick. She does so and Viceroy starts galloping. Ruth tells her she doesn't need her help, that she's a natural. Debbie agrees that it was kind of fun. They sit on chairs together later outside the ranch house. Ruth says it was kind of weird to see Debbie on a horse. A woman named Miranda brings them tea. Ruth comments that they came to Vegas to do a wrestling show, that she's stuck in a loop, while Debbie's put on a whole new life that fits her. Debbie argues that it's not a whole new life. Ruth points out that she's dating a rich rancher who bought her a horse and they're sitting on his porch being served tea. She wishes they could go back to Los Angeles, find a little theater and do a play. Debbie says that would be fine if they were 25, but she wants her life to get bigger and not smaller. She doesn't care about playing all the great roles, that it's not realistic. Ruth asks if she would be fine if Liberty Belle was the last role she ever played. Debbie agrees that she would, that she has a lot of other exciting things on her plate. Ruth asks if she means producing, pointing out that GLOW has been running on autopilot, and she keeps saying she wants to do a project of her own, but she's not doing anything to make that happen. She apologizes, asking she wants to start running lines. She says they have an hour, as Tex is getting back, and she hasn't seen him in a week. Ruth asks how she's getting back, and Debbie says she'll have Bob drive her. She asks for the scene. Ruth says that it's scene four, and Debbie starts reading from the script, reading the stage directions out loud. At the hotel, Carmen finds Cherry going out, wearing a disguise. She asks why. Cherry tells her to shut up, and Carmen says that she'll come with. Cherry tells her that she doesn't need a babysitter, but Carmen says that she's just trying to stop her from doing something she'll regret later. Cherry scoffs, but nods, and they leave. It turns out they've gone to mud wrestling, which Cherry is going to take part it. Carmen urges against it, saying both that she could get hurt, and it's gross. Cherry says that it's not stripping, which was Denise's other option. Denise points out that nudes make fast cash. Carmen asks if she could wrestle cherry, that she shouldn't wrestle an untrained waitress who doesn't even know an arm bar. Cherry reluctantly agrees, but says that she can't believe they're doing this. Carmen suggests that they go old school - "I try to pin you, you try to pin me. Whoever gets there first, wins." The current mud-wrestling match ends and the promoter introduces the heavyweight match - "Cheetara" vs. "Pumyra." Cheery asks aghast if that's them, and Carmen points out that she wasn't going to give their real names. She named them after the ThunderCats. The crowd cheers and jeers, as the promoter makes a last call for bets. He has them take the ring. He blows his whistle and they go at it, down and dirty. Pumyra takes the win. That night, Bash and Rhonda continue discussing their plans for the house. He suggests they scrap the guesthouse and instead go for a tennis court and a pool, as Birdie would never come and visit and stay in a guesthouse. He finds Rhonda on the bed, scantily dressed. He asks if she's cold, and she suggests that he could warm her up. He tells her he's brushing his teeth and she asks if there's anything she could do. He says he can brush his teeth his own. She says that it feels like he hasn't been interested much lately. He says that's not true and she notes that they haven't had sex in nearly two months. It may not be the honeymoon, but she misses him. She asks him if something has changed, that building a house and an entertainment empire is stressful. He tells her that nothing has changed, and he loves her. He'd want to stay married ot her even they never had sex again. Ruth is alone in the backseat of the car taking her home, late at night. Seeing a festively decorated trailer, she asks Bob to pull over. There's a neon sign stating "Psychic Readings." She gets out. She knocks on the door and the woman inside invites her in. She asks if she wants a reading. Ruth says that she does and the woman turns off the television and invites her to take a seat, telling her that it's $10. Ruth hands it over, telling her that she was just with her friend and her horse. The woman asks if she has a question about the horse. She says no, and the woman asks if she has something she wants to focus on as she shuffles card. Ruth tells her that she wants to know if she's wasting her life, if she should give up now and do something else. The woman tells her to shuffle the cards. Ruth does, awkwardly, saying that she doesn't spend a lot of time in a casino. Debbie meets with Bobby, who tells her that whatever he's there for better be good, as he hasn't been up so early since the Carter administration. She tells him that she found an LA sponsor who wants to donate all the liquor for his charity ball. She says that tomorrow they can start combing through the budget; that he has a party that needs producing, and she needs something to produce. He asks if she really wants to produce an underground AIDS fundraiser for free. She agrees that she does. They toast. Ruth meets Sheila, saying that she got breakfast and then they can work. Sheila tells her that there's a message for her. Ruth goes to the phone and takes the message. It's from Sam Sylvia. He thanks her for the performance reports. He says he's sorry, and that he's sure she's heard, but he's making Justine's movie. He'd like to bring her in for a part. She smiles and gasps. Sheila asks if she's ready. Guest starring *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Shakira Barrera as Yolanda Rivas *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Geena Davis as Sandy Devereaux St. Clair *Victor Quinaz as Russell Barroso *Kevin Cahoon as Bobby Barnes *Breeda Wool as Denise *Nick Clifford as Paul *BB Gandanghari as Patricia Co-starring *Tami Sagher as Rita *Peter Kelamis as Perry *Keenan Henson as Jim *Jeffrey David Anderson as Al *Ric Sarabia as Announcer Trivia *At only approximately 28 minutes in length, this is the second-shortest installment of GLOW, beaten only by the second season's "Concerned Women of America," which runs approximately 26 minutes. *Sam Sylvia does not appear in this episode, but is heard over the phone. *The song featured in the episode's closing credits, "Two-Headed Dime," is an original composition by show composer Craig Wedren. Category:Season 3 episodes